Super Smash Bros. Universe
Super Smash Bros. Universe (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ宇宙 Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu Univers) is the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series of crossover fighting games, developed by an ad hoc development team consisting of Sora, Game Arts and staff from other developers, and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U. Gameplay Like previous games in the series, Super Smash Bros. is a competitive fighting game in which up to four players from various Nintendo games fight against each other. Players use a variety of attacks to damage their opponent, increasing their damage percentage which makes them easier to knock out of the playing field. Smash Balls, first introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, make a return, allowing whoever obtains them to perform extremely powerful attacks. Along with returning characters including Mario, Bowser, Link, Fox McCloud, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus, Pit, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, Wolf, Zelda/Sheik, Toon Link, Young Link, Yoshi, Wario, Sonic, Roy, Pokémon Trainer, R.O.B., Mr. Game & Watch, Marth, Lucas, Lucario, Snake, Peach, Ness, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Falco, Dr. Mario, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Pichu, Luigi, Ice Climbers, Ike, King Dedede. Plot Super Smash Bros. Universe begins in the World of Trophies. The gang must once again destroy the Subspace Army to save their home. Characters Veterans Mario Peach Bowser Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Yoshi Wario Link Zelda Shiek (Teamed up with Zelda) Samus Zero Suit Samus (Teamed up with Samus) Pit Ice Climbers Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Olimar Fox Captain Falcon Pikachu Pokemon Trainer Ness Lucas Ike Unlockables Dr. Mario Luigi Ganondorf Young Link R.O.B. Falco Wolf Pichu Jigglypuff Lucario Mewtwo Marth Roy Mr. Game & Watch Sonic Solid Snake Bowser Jr. (Unlockable) King K. Rool (Unlockable) Waluigi (Unlockable) Ridley (Unlockable) Palutena (Unlockable) Bandana Dee (Unlockable) Louie Krystal (Unlockable) Samurai Goroh (Unlockable) Meowth (Unlockable) Zoroark (Unlockable) Lyn (Unlockable) Banjo-Kazooie (Unlockable; changed to N64 era design to match Nintendo) Conker (Unlockable; changed to N64 era design to match Nintendo) Little Mac Balloon Fighter Slippy Peppy Duck Hunt Dog (Unlockable) Sukapon (Unlockable) Megaman (Unlockable) Unlock Methods Jigglypuff - Complete Classic Mode on any difficulty/Get Jigglypuff in the Subspace Emmisary/Play 25 VS matches Dr. Mario - Complete Classic Mode on Normal difficulty with Mario without continuing/Get Dr. Mario in the Subspace Emmisary/Play 75 VS matches Luigi Ganondorf Young Link R.O.B. Falco Wolf Pichu Jigglypuff Lucario Mewtwo Marth Roy Mr. Game & Watch Solid Snake Bowser Jr. King K. Rool Waluigi Ridley Palutena Bandana Dee Krystal Samurai Goroh Meowth Zoroark Lyn Banjo Conker Duck Hunt Dog Sukapon Megaman Slippy Peppy Sonic - Complete Classic Mode on Hard difficulty with all 26 starters/Get Sonic to join your party in the Subspace Emmisary/Play 850 VS matches Stages Mario - World 1-1 Mario - Peach's Castle Donkey Kong - Kongo Jungle Donkey Kong - Jungle Japes Yoshi - Yoshi's Island Wario - Warioware Legend of Zelda - Hyrule Castle Legend of Zelda - Forest of Eldin Metroid - Planet Zebes Kid Icarus - Palace Kirby - Dreamland Pikmin - Hocate Starfox - Corneria Starfox - Lylat Base F-Zero - Port Town Lane Pokemon - Pokemon Stadium 3 Pokemon - Thunder Mountain Fire Emblem - Colluseum Earthbound - Mineyard Unlockables Mario - Bowser's Castle Mario - Bom-Omb Battlefield Donkey Kong - Gangplank Galleon Yoshi - Yoshi Falls Warioware - Diamond City Legend of Zelda - Skyloft Legend of Zelda - Kokiri Forest Metroid - Bottlenose Ship Kid Icarus - Underworld Ice Climbers - Ice Berg Kirby - Apple Road Pikmin - Lake Starfox - Krazoa Palace Pokemon - Pearl City Earthbound - Wet World Banjo-Kazooie - Spiral Mountain Conker - Windy Sonic - Emerald Hill Assist Trophies Toad (Mario) Kritter (Donkey Kong) Metroid (Metroid) Ice Climber wooly dudes (names will come later) Raikou (Pokemon) Jeff (EarthBound) Unlockables Magikoopa (Yoshi) Saria (Legend of Zelda) Knuckle Joe (Kirby) Tricky (Starfox) Grey Fox (Metal Gear Solid) Shadow (Sonic) Mumbo-Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie) Weasel (Conker) Trophies Events Three Trouble Kings - Unlock Ganondorf and Ridley Subspace Emmisary II The Subspace Emmisary ll is the re-uprising of Subspace from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Tabuu's son, Tabuu Jr., has awoken the evil within the realm and has re-created the Subspace Army. They begin to take the World of Trophies as well as fighters to create their own battlefield. Stages - Mushroom Valley The Courtyard Icicle Summit Hyrule Forest Kongo Jungle Sea of Clouds Pallet Lake Mute City Twilight Realm Click Clock Woods The Beach Subspace Subspace ll Subspace lll The Great Maze ll Subspace Final Destination Subspace Bosses The Courtyard: Bowser Hyrule Forest: Ganondorf Pallet Lake: "Shadow" Mute City: Bowser Click Clock Woods: Black Knight Subspace Final Destination: Tabuu Jr. Characters That Appear in Order Mario Peach Bowser Koopa Troopa Ice Climbers Balloon Fighter Pichu Link Zelda Ganondorf King K. Rool Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Movesets Dr. Mario - B: Side B: Up B: Down B: Final Smash: Mario - B: Fireball Side B: Cape Up B: Super Jump Punch Down B: F.L.U.D.D. Final Smash: Mario Finale Luigi - B: Fireball Side B: Green Missile Up B: Super Jump Punch Down B: Luigi Cyclone Final Smash: Negative Zone Peach - B: Toad Side B: Peach Bomber Up B: Peach Parasol Down B: Vegetable Final Smash: Peach Blossom Bowser - B: Fire Breath Side B: Flying Slam Up B: Whirling Fortress Down B: Bowser Bomb Final Smash: Giga Bowser Bowser Jr. - B: Paintbrush Side B: Shell Spin Up B: Whirling Fortress Down B: Shadow Mario Final Smash: Shadow Mario - B: Paint Brush Side B: Paint Ball Up B: Super Jump Punch Down B: Mario Tornado Final Smash: Donkey Kong - B: Giant Punch Side B: Head Butt Up B: Spinning Kong Down B: Ground Pound Final Smash: Konga Beat Diddy Kong - Development When Super Smash Bros. WiiU and 3DS was announced at E3 2011, Masahiro Sakurai, the creator behind the Kirby and Smash Bros. series', said that he was going to develop the Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters sequel, titled Kid Icarus: Uprising. When production finished in February 2012, Sakurai posted that he was beginning Super Smash Bros. WiiU and 3DS production. During the months between February and December 2012, many comments and pictures of the supposed "Super Smash Bros. Universe" were leaked across the internet. many included Japanese documents of Universe while others were leaked characters and character drawings like: King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) Ghiriham (Legend of Zelda) Ridley (Metroid) Palutena (Kid Icarus) Krystal (Starfox) Zoroark (Pokemon) Professor Layton (Professor Layton) Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) King Hippo (Punch-Out!!) Saki Amamiya (Sin & Punishment) Prince Sable (Some retro Nintendo game; name will come later!) Slime (Dragon Quest) Megaman (Megaman) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) In January 2013, Satora Iwata announced that screenshots and possibly a trailer for Super Smash Bros. Universe '''will '''be at E3 2013. On Friday April 19. 2014 a doucument for 3DS and WiiU game releases this year was leaked onto the internet and Super Smash Bros. Universe WiiU was slated for a Fall 2015 release. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games